Anything You Want
by NCISjes
Summary: An alternate ending to 3x20 Untouchable. What would have happened if Gibbs didn't walk in during the "Anything You Want" scene. ONESHOT. SMUT and PWP. You've been warned.


"I'm begging you. Please."

He shrugs out of his shirt, taking note of how her eyes are raking over his body and enjoying the little show he's giving her. Reaching for a button up, he stresses that under no circumstances is he willing to fill out the paperwork. When she says she is just looking for him to take the blame for the accident he's not really opposed to it, but he decides to toy with her a little bit. If her reaction isn't the instant gratification he was looking for, her breathy apology following it is more than enough to take his thoughts in the not safe for work direction. He takes his time fastening the buttons at his wrists, deciding to toy with her some more by asking how many difficulties she has had in assimilating to driving in America. He's enjoying the proximity of their interaction and is rewarded when she pulls him in even closer to explain her transgressions. When she asks if he will help her a second time, he continues the charade and raises the point of what's in it for him. He does not expect for her eyes to hungrily sweep over him again, or for her to saunter in his direction, but he closes his desk drawer nonetheless to clear her path. Before he knows what hit him, she is in his space, looking up at him with an unspoken promise in her eyes that he will very much enjoy whatever she is willing to do for him. His mind can barely comprehend what is happening when she gives him her response.

"Anything you want."

The bullpen becomes whisper quiet, the familiar faces of the other agents fade, and it feels like just the two of them are there in this moment. She holds his gaze and her eyes speak in languages only his can understand.

"Anything?" He questions.

Continuing to hold his gaze, her two pointer fingers hook themselves into his front belt loops to pull him closer. Her thumbs find the skin along his waistband and slowly make their trail to his hip bones. He gasps at the contact as his hips thrust forward involuntarily. She smirks at his body's response. He feels her breath fan against his neck as their bodies inch even closer together. He leans in, his lips mere centimeters from hers, waiting for her cue. She cocks her head to the side and begins to close the gap between them when they both hear McGee profusely apologizing to Gibbs for spilling his coffee… again. Her pout does not go unnoticed as he pulls away from her.

"My place. 8:30." He whispers and prays that this case is wrapped up before then.

She gives him a look of shock before silently nodding and quickly making her way back to her desk.

Gibbs notices the tension in the air as he enters the team's section. He scans the space between the two agents but cannot get a read on either of them.

"Boss I am so, so sorry again. I can run and-" McGee begins, but Gibbs cuts him off.

"Ah save it McGee. What were you coming to tell me?"

"The data on the flash chip is corrupted and unreadable."

Gibbs slams his fist on his desk and causes McGee to jump back in fright. "Roca is at the damn airport and you're telling me that we have nothing to tie him to this murder!"

It is then that the Captain pipes up that he can take the chip back to his unit and try to have his team recover the data. The news comes down that the airport feed is up in MTAC, and Gibbs invites them all to watch the foreign diplomat get away with murder. Abby halts them on the way up and whispers something into Gibbs's ear which causes them both to smile. They come when they are called, racing up the steps in hopes of not missing whatever show Gibbs must have up his sleeve to stop Roca. The fact that no one saw coming was the man in white playing them all. When Tony goes to cuff the Captain, he runs the cool metal against Ziva's wrist, and she doesn't even flinch. From the quick glance she casts in his direction, he can tell she's just as amped in anticipation as he is.

The case is wrapped up moments later with a nice little bow, and Tony couldn't have directed it better himself.

McGee takes the Captain to be booked while Gibbs delivers the memory chip back to his unit in hopes that they can determine what, if any, information was leaked to Roca. Tony and Ziva begin filling out the necessary case paperwork and cannot help themselves from stealing fiery glances across the bullpen. Tony finds himself licking his lips in anticipation of what the night will bring, and Ziva clenches her thighs together beneath her desk in hopes he can deliver what his eyes are offering.

Ziva leaves to the breakroom to get some tea, and when she returns, she finds a post-it on her desk in Tony's scrawl with his address etched on it. Noting that it is just after 7pm, she grabs her gear and heads home to prepare for whatever Tony has in store for her.

* * *

At precisely 8:30, Tony hears a knock at his door and sluggishly walks to answer it.

"Don't want to look too eager Anthony." He chastises himself.

He hesitates at the threshold, contemplating if this is really a good idea.

"I can see your shoes beneath the door." She calls out, and he quickly undoes the deadbolt.

"Come in." He says with a smile.

As Ziva makes her way into the apartment, she finds herself shocked at how sophisticated it is. She takes note of the extensive DVD collection as she runs her fingers over the piano.

"Nice place you have here." She comments, stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you." He responds, but she can tell his mind is elsewhere.

Silence falls between them as they size each other up. The want continues to build with each bated breath, and the looks between them grow louder and louder with lustful desires. Ziva begins to predatorily walk to him when something catches her eye. On the kitchen counter a host of cleaning supplies are laid out along with gloves, a mop, and broom shoved off to the side. Immediately filled with rage, Ziva crosses her arms and shoots a death glare at Tony.

"_You want me to clean your apartment_?" She seethes.

Tony looks totally lost and in shock at the sudden turn of events. It takes him a moment but eventually his eyes settle on the same image she came across and he can't help but to chuckle to himself.

"Oh… no. My cleaning lady leaves the supplies out to let me know she's been here so that I can see when things are running low."

"Oh." Ziva softens.

Sensing that their heated moment has passed, Tony decides to offer Ziva some wine to lighten the mood. She graciously accepts and watches as he chooses a Cabernet from a few bottles in his wine holder.

"Thank you." She responds breathily when he hands her a glass. She takes a sip and moans her approval, and notices that there is soft jazz music spilling from the bedroom. Taking a sip himself, Tony watches her with hooded eyes and smiles at her reaction.

The mood begins to fill the room again. The anticipation and nervousness of what the night will bring giving them both hesitations.

"So…" Ziva is the one to break the silence.

Tony walks over to her, takes the barely touched wine glass, and sets them both on the coffee table. He then takes her hands in his and looks her dead in the eye.

"I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He says in a hushed whisper. It's crossed his mind that what he is about to ask her to do could be construed as sexual harassment in many different ways, but he also knows that as a Mossad assassin, Ziva wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, and if her eyes were any indication, she wants this as badly as he does.

"I would never do anything I did not want to do." She replies in the same hushed tone.

He swallows hard and strokes her knuckles in a feather light touch with his thumb. His entire body is humming in anticipation and he licks his lips without realization.

"What do you want, Tony?"

He leans in for a second time that day, his lips hovering over hers.

"You."

His answer is whisper quiet as he waits for her to make the final move. Her eyes dart to his lips before she closes the gap between them. Tony lets go of her hands, allowing Ziva to trail them up his biceps before wrapping around his neck. His hands settle on her hips, pulling her as close as possible. The kiss is soft at first but builds in a similar fashion as the one they shared in that hotel room when they were undercover. Before things can get out of hand Tony breaks the kiss. Taking her hand once again, he leads her to his bedroom.

Leaving her at the entrance, Tony goes to move the arm on the record player to stop the music. Turning on his heel, he stops to admire the way the hall light falls on Ziva's skin before making his way back to her. Wasting no time, he kisses her again, his thumbs brushing her cheek bones as his hands tangle in her hair. Pushing her up against the wall with his body, he presses his groin to hers, and Ziva moans in approval as her hands come up to fist his shirt. Tony grabs her ass and drives her harder against him. When Ziva's hands move to begin unbuttoning his shirt, Tony stops her. With a fire in his eyes, he silently communicates for her to stay there. He walks backwards and somehow manages to find the chair across from his bed.

As he sits, his arms rest atop the arms of the chair and his hands brush the velvety material ever so softly.

"Strip… Slowly." He commands in a whisper and holds his breath as he watches her reaction.

Ziva arches her eyebrow at him but is not all that surprised at his request. She knows this must come from some movie but decides to keep her snarky comments to herself.

Fulfilling his request, Ziva toes out of her shoes and socks. Watching Tony watch her every move, she pulls her hair to the side before reaching for the buttons of her blouse. She undoes each one deliberately, inch by inch, giving him more and more of a view. When she finishes, she grabs her belt and unbuckles it, but leaves the leather firmly threaded in her cargo pants. She then unbuttons them, dragging the zipper down until it meets its end.

Tony stands abruptly and stares, halting Ziva in her tracks. Going over to his bedside table he pulls out a small container and rips off the outer lace packaging. He walks over to her before opening the jar and dipping his fingers into it. She stares into his eyes with curiosity before his fingers find the right side of her neck. He draws a path down to her collar bone and stops to coat his fingers again. His fingers make a line down between her breasts, hesitating for a fraction of a second before continuing their journey to her navel. They dip inside before leaving her body once more. Ziva huffs at the loss of contact, but she is only without his touch for a second as he digs his fingers in the jar once more. His fingertips tickle her as they glide from her navel below the waistband of her underwear.

Feeling the softness of her curls, Tony presses lightly on her center causing Ziva to inhale sharply. He gives her a toothy grin before sinking his fingers inside of her, making Ziva scream. He's pleased to find her wet with anticipation and flexes his fingers before withdrawing them completely. Before he can taste her for himself, Ziva grabs him by the wrist and brings his fingers to her mouth. She hums her approval at the mixture coated on him. _Honey dust. _ He remembered.

Smiling at his little victory, Tony kisses her again and tastes the faint flavor of honey on her lips. When Ziva moves to deepen the kiss, he pulls away, not wanting to get away from the plans he has.

"Continue." He commands as he goes back to sit in the chair.

Hungry for his touch, Ziva glares at his backside. She waits for him to have his eyes on her before continuing. She shows off her legs by slowly pushing the fabric down with her hands on each side of her thighs. Kicking out of them, she does a little half spin to allow him to admire them from the back before shrugging off her shirt and allowing Tony the pleasure of viewing her ass in a thong. She smiles at the hitch of his breath, reaching back to undue her matching lace bra. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she turns back around, her eyes locking on his as he takes in her nearly naked body. Her thumbs hook into the ribbon of her waistband, and she eases the offending object down her legs before stepping out of them gently.

She stands completely naked before him, and her only thought is that she has never been more turned on.

"Now what?" She questions.

"Touch yourself." Tony croaks out, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair causing her to smirk at the effect her naked body is having on him.

Pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, Ziva runs her fingertips delicately down her neck to her chest before grabbing her breasts. Moaning at the contact, she begins to pinch her left nipple as her right hand travels back up her chest to her mouth. She slides two fingers past her lips, sucking on them gently and coating them with moisture and Tony licks and bite his lips in response. She gradually moves her fingers down her body, her eyes never leaving Tony's.

Finding her intended target, Ziva slowly begins to stroke her sweet spot, building a pattern her body knows quite well. She tweaks her nipple in tandem and starts to develop a rhythm. Her hips begin to sway to the music her fingers are making. Tony watches her intently, his gaze transfixed on her fingers and the way they move. His stare is piercing as if he is studying her, but Ziva does not break under his scrutiny despite the fact that she has never performed this way for a man before. Her breath becomes shallower as she increases the tempo and draws closer to her orgasm.

Even though she is enjoying her own ministrations and having Tony watch her is an eroticism she did not know she would enjoy so much, Ziva finds herself craving his touch. Devising a plan to get him to come to her, she licks her lips and switches her attention to her other nipple. Closing her eyes, she lets her head fall back and lull against the wall. Her moans become breathier and her hips begin to buck a little more.

"Tony…" she calls out, causing his breath to hitch and his fingers to pinch his lips.

"Oh Tony!" She quietly yells, squeezing her eyes shut even more.

He's on her in an instant. Kissing her. Wanting her. Needing her. Ziva smiles into his mouth,relishing in the fact that her plan succeeded. Grabbing her wrist, Tony brings her fingers to his lips so he can taste her once again. He groans at the flavor, making Ziva smirk once again. He bites the pad of her finger in response, and Ziva jumps at the contact. Tony wraps his hands in her hair once again, kissing her deeply as his tongue finds hers.

His groin grinds against hers, and the material of his jeans creates a delicious friction on her clit. Ziva cries out into his mouth. Replacing her fingers with his own, Tony traces her already sensitized nub, sending jolts of electricity throughout Ziva's body. He works her in his own way, stroking, tapping and circling, taking note of what draws a response from her. He waits until he has her thrusting against his hand before switching to the pattern she so expertly demonstrated for him moments before.

"Still think I'm a lousy student?" Tony asks as his breath fans against her skin, his mouth mere inches from her ear.

Ziva laughs throatily at the realization that he is referencing their earlier conversation, but it dies on her lips when he slips his fingers inside of her and curls them forward.

"Unh!" She cries out response.

Tony kisses her chastely before his tongue finds the trail of honey dust on her neck his fingers drew. He follows the trail, laving kisses down her body and lapping up the flavor. When he reaches her navel, his tongue darts inside to collect the deposit he left there. Kneeling, Tony looks up into Ziva's hooded eyes, seeing the desire and want in them. Giving her a wolfish grin, Tony leans forward and swipes his tongue up her center, triggering Ziva's hips to buck. As he begins to work her with his tongue and fingers, Ziva throws her left leg over his shoulder to bring him even closer. Her hands thread themselves in his hair; her fingers tugging at his short spikes when he hits the right combination. Her legs begin to tremble as her orgasm builds, and she pushes her back harder against the wall to support herself. Her body is so sensitized from all of the foreplay that it doesn't take long for her to begin thrusting against his mouth saying his name rhythmically.

"Tony, Tony, Tony… Tony!" She screams as her orgasm rips through her, her body shaking and her knees going weak.

Tony lets her ride her wave, drawing out each little shock of pleasure. He waits for her body to still before withdrawing his fingers and gently pushing her leg from his shoulder. Dropping a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh, he looks up at her in awe, and the next thing he knows Ziva is grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to her.

"Whoa!" He exclaims, a rush of blood going to his head from standing too quickly.

Ignoring his comment, Ziva wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, the rush of her orgasm spilling into the kiss. She becomes very aware that she is naked and he is still fully clothed, and quickly begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. He doesn't fight her this time, his hands stroking the delicate skin at the small of her back before slipping down to grab her ass. Once she has all the buttons undone, Ziva shoves Tony back until he is against the chair, never breaking their heated kiss. With one final push, she shoves Tony down into the chair before straddling him.

"Someone's eager." Tony teases, but the want in Ziva's eyes tells him to shut up.

She kisses him hard, wasting no time in popping the button of his jeans and dragging down the zipper. Her fingers deftly brush against the fabric of his boxers before reaching inside and freeing his hardened member. Her eyes widen at the feel of him, giving Tony the satisfaction of seeing her reaction. She runs her nails up the side of his shaft, enjoying the shivering effect it brings from him. Locking her gaze on his. She gently starts to stroke him, watching his eyes glaze over as she gains rhythm and speed. When her free hand moves to caress his balls, Tony's hips jut forward and his eyes squeeze shut, relishing in the feeling of her soft hands on his hard cock. Ziva begins to grind herself against his jeans, coating them with the evidence of the orgasm he gave her. Her hips thrust in tempo with her hands, making them both want more.

Ziva moves to take Tony into her mouth, but he halts her. Grabbing onto her hips he stands, takes a few steps to his bed, and drops her unceremoniously in the middle. Ziva laughs at the gesture, staring up at him with wide, lustful eyes. Tony smiles down at her, ridding himself of his shirt, pants, and boxers. Crawling between her legs, he hooks one of them over his shoulder before positioning himself at her entrance. He stares into her eyes, her hair fanned out against his sheets, and waits for her final approval. Reaching down, Ziva grabs him and strokes him against her clit, making her writhe beneath him. Positioning him to enter her, she gives him one final tug of encouragement. Tony doesn't hesitate in pushing fully into her, her velvet walls encasing him in her warm wet heat. They both moan in approval.

"You're…" Tony starts to whisper, but his mind is swimming and his thoughts are mush.

"Ken…" Ziva responds, before closing her eyes and shaking her head in admonishment. "Yes… you too."

Tony kisses her deeply as he sets a slow tantalizing rhythm. Ziva's hands rest on his face and she meets his lips eagerly, drinking up everything he has to offer. They relish in the feel of the other, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Tony quickens the pace of his thrusts, the all too familiar coil in his belly beginning to build. Ziva throws her other leg over his shoulder, tightening herself around him. Kissing the inside of her thigh, Tony juts against her hard, making Ziva gasp and moan.

Feeling his orgasm start to take hold, Tony quickly flips them, putting Ziva in control and delaying his impending release. The change in position caused them to separate, so Ziva reaches down to hold him steady as she aligns their bodies once more. Peering down into his eyes, she slowly sinks down onto him, enjoying the feel of every inch filling her. She rocks her hips as she moves up and down, her hands threading her hands through her hair as she voices her enjoyment of being on top. Tony's hands settle on her thighs, squeezing them when her movements send waves of pleasure through his body.

When Tony's eyes are shut, Ziva reaches behind her to fondle his balls once more, causing Tony's legs to jerk up and knock Ziva forward. Her hands land on his chest to steady herself, grinding harder against him to speed up her release. Sitting up, Tony kisses her hard, his teeth gnashing her lips as his fingers find her sensitized nub.

"I wanna hear you." Tony whispers into her ear, biting on her lobe.

Placing her hands on Tony's shoulders, Ziva quickens her thrusts. Tony drives her crazy with his fingers, alternating between his and her pattern of stroking and circling her clit. His lips suck and bite at her neck, leaving small hickeys in their wake. Her eyes roll back and her body stills as her orgasm rocks through her body, clinging to Tony for support.

"TONY!" She screams out, her hips bucking wildly against him as she loses all control. Her walls grip and suck Tony rhythmically, sending him spiraling into his own white-hot heat.

"Fuck… Ziva." He groans, gripping her hips and falling back against the sheets, slamming her body against his as the shock-waves move through his body.

Ziva lays atop Tony as they both come down from their high, their bodies intertwined and coated in a sheen layer of sweat. Intertwining their fingers, Ziva places a chaste kiss to Tony's lips before collapsing on top of him. They both pass out in exhaustion.

* * *

Tony wakes in the middle of the night to Ziva snoring on his chest. His arm is wrapped loosely around her lower back as her hair covers his arm. Their heads rest against his pillows with only the thin sheet from the bottom of his bed covering them. Flexing his fingers, Tony stretches out his arm in hopes of getting some feeling back into it, causing Ziva to stir before she wakes. She gazes up at him sleepily, smiling when he moves to kiss her.

"What time is it?" She asks quietly.

"Not sure. Early… or late depending on how you look at it."

"I should get going." Ziva comments, watching for his reaction.

"You should stay." Tony responds honestly. "If you want to." He adds, knowing the pretense of their current arrangement.

Ziva smiles before kissing him softly, her hands threading in his hair and holding him in place.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate, and they lose themselves in each other again.

* * *

Ziva wakes to the warm light from Tony's window streaming on her face. She flexes her toes, her body deliciously sore from the night's multiple couplings. When she rolls over the space next to her is empty. Investigating, she runs her hand against the sheets and finds them to be cold, meaning Tony has not been there for quite some time.

Thoughts going into overdrive, Ziva quickly gets out of bed and finds the nearest piece of clothing. Grabbing Tony's shirt from the floor, she buttons a few buttons before making her way out of the bedroom to search for him.

"Tony?" She calls when she enters the hallway. Getting no response, she knocks on the bathroom door and calls his name again. When she is met with silence, she opens the door, only to find an empty restroom. She walks through the living room, noting that nothing is out of place, before entering the kitchen. She finds the cleaning supplies still on the counter where she saw them last night, and looks around for a note or something to give her some kind of clue as to where Tony might be. Finding nothing, she goes back to the bedroom to retrieve her phone.

Pulling the device from the pocket of her cargo pants, she quickly opens it and scans her recent calls, making sure she hasn't missed one from Tony or more importantly Gibbs considering Tony's absence. If they were called in for a case that could explain why he had left, but if it was work related Ziva would hope he would wake her.

With no Tony in sight, Ziva feels like an intruder in his apartment. She quickly dresses and makes the bed before folding Tony's clothes and leaving them on the chair. The thought of her hand circling his length the night before flashes through her mind. Pushing that aside, she grabs her keys from her pocket and exits the bedroom.

Locking the apartment door behind her, Ziva cannot help but feel a little crestfallen. Tony had always told her he was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type of guy, and she feels silly for thinking last night could be any different. Heading for the stairs, she bumps into an elderly woman who blushes at her. Offering her apologies, Ziva wonders what the woman had to be embarrassed about.

The drive to her apartment does nothing to soothe her troubled mind. Knowing she needs a distraction, she runs up the stairs to her apartment to shower before heading into the office.

Stepping off of the elevator, Ziva scans the bullpen intently, hoping to find Tony in their section. When she sees no one on the floor, she sighs and heads to her desk. Placing her gun and badge in her drawer, she notices a folder atop her keyboard that she did not leave out last night. Opening it, she finds the case report detailing the car accident that took place the day prior. The facts are accurate to a 'T', only in this version Tony was the one driving. Her heart sinks a little at the fact that their transaction is complete.

Closing the folder, she finds a pot-it note on the back that she had not previously seen. It was Tony's scrawl, and when she read it she could not help but smile.

_I want you to know that I would have done this without last night ever happening. Rule No. 1: Never screw over your partner. I am pretty sure blackmail counts. But since last did happen… would you like to have dinner with me?_


End file.
